


他和他的小故事

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo





	他和他的小故事

01  
A那天梦到了已经死去的B。  
梦里A并未细想B死亡的事实。B那张脸从云中升起，色彩很淡。他好像要说点什么，深吸了一口气。  
“别开口，”A说，“让我好好看看你，好吗？我怎么好像好久没有见过你了......我们就这样静静的看着好不好”  
B听话地闭上了嘴巴，盈盈地注视着A。  
不久A醒了，在黑暗中掀开被子坐了起来，眼睛睁的很大但什么也看不见。他跳下床去找B，他来到了那个熟悉的房间，推开门闻到一股灰尘味，一只蜘蛛从门框上掉下来。他坐下，掩面哭泣，咒骂那些过于真实的梦逼迫他一次又一次从头开始接受早已发生的现实，然后悲伤倒带重播。他靠在门边，天亮后再次躺倒睡下。

02  
A坐在一个小船里，周围一片雾。  
他起身，船晃了一下，对面传出声音：“喂你小心点，这船很小很不稳。”  
对面的人吹了口气，他们之间的雾散了。  
“你怎么会在这儿？”A急切地把手伸向B的脸。  
“嘘，别把你自己吵醒了。”  
B拾起船上的桨，在雾里划了几下，船颤颤巍巍地飘着。  
“我在想啊，你不是说吗，我们应该离开，”B看向远处一望无际的白色，“那个方向就有一个小岛，我们可以去那里度过剩下的人生。就像你说的一样，安静又美好。”  
A顺着B的目光看去，“什么都没有啊。”  
“雾太大了，到了你就看得到了。”  
船在雾里继续前进，B的脸又模糊了。“我们可以在那里留多久？”  
B笑了，“这是你的世界，你想多久就多久。你想我说什么我就说什么。”  
“怎么样，去不去？”


End file.
